


Three (is a Magic Number)

by Flantastic



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Q is a tart, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Q is delighted when James takes an interest in having sex in public but their role-playing is not all it seems.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. The Club

**Author's Note:**

> Well... what happened was, Mac posted a rather lovely photo of 'three' Daniel Craigs over on the 00Q James Bond/Q addicted Facebook page, and then Rasa suggested that it would be funny if James was one of identical triplets and Q accidentally slept with all three of them and my rampant plot bunnies immediately said 'what? altogether?' and Rasa said 'no' but it was too late they'd already run off with the idea...
> 
> I can only apologise.
> 
> Anyway, have some filthy smut.😈

It had been a shit day. 

No, make that a shit _week_.

James had been gone for six days and was currently somewhere in the Dordogne trailing an arms dealer, MI6 were conducting their annual audit which meant random pencil-pushers from Accounting had been nosing around Q’s department all day and to top it off, Q had a stinking cold. All he really wanted was to go home, eat beans on toast with lots of Worcester Sauce and slip into bed. Instead R had reminded him that he’d promised to come out to Penny’s maternity leaving do, a combination of a pub dinner, a baby-shower and drinks. 

It wasn’t bad to be fair. The food was passable, the company was good and a couple of whiskey’s had done wonders for his stuffy nose. By the time he left at ten, Q couldn’t quite bring himself to regret going.

He walked out of the pub and down Rochester Row, heading for Victoria Station. It was a fine night and Q found himself reminiscing about the part of London he was in. Back in his late teens he’d spent many a night in the various pubs and clubs that lined the side roads around him. He was still wool-gathering when he suddenly noticed a familiar figure standing outside a dive he’d once known very well; the Double Two club.

“James?” Q muttered to himself.

The man was smoking a cigarette, leaning up against the wall of the club, silhouetted by the light from the windows. He was dressed in a pair of jeans that Q didn’t recognise and a black t-shirt. That didn’t surprise Q though, it wasn’t like they had lived together for long and James likely had dozens of items of clothing that Q had never seen. He wandered over to him, bemused that his lover hadn’t called him the moment he knew he was coming home early.

“Hello gorgeous. What are you doing here?” He asked.

James took another drag on his cigarette, looking him up and down.

“Waiting for you of course.” He replied with a louche grin. Q smiled back.

“Well now you’ve found me, what are you going to do with me?”

James shrugged.

“What would you like me to do with you?”

“Well,” Q said, liking the game, whatever it was, that James was playing. “My boyfriend’s out of town and it does get awfully lonely without him.”

“It sounds like you could do with some company. Fancy a drink?”

“I’d rather have a fuck.” He replied, feeling bold.

James’s eyebrow shot up at that.

“I bet you would, you little tart.” He stubbed out his cigarette and glanced about them. “I know just the place…”

He took Q’s hand and led him around the side of the building. The little lane was dark and the alley behind the club even darker. Without hesitating, James pushed Q up against the wall and lowered his head to kiss his neck, pressing his whole body up against him and making him feel his erection. Q barely had time to gasp before he was abruptly turned. He placed his hands on the wall to protect his face and whimpered as he felt James reach around him to loosen his belt.

“Tell me darling, do you often seduce strange men like this?”

“Oh, all the time.” Q laughed. He shivered as James undid the button on his waistband and slowly unzipped his trousers. The cool night air suddenly felt icy cold as they were pushed down to his ankles, along with his underpants. “Please…”

Q bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing as James stepped back for a moment and Q heard the snap of a condom being put on. He hadn’t done anything like this for years, not since before he started to work for MI6. He knew that they kept close tabs on their staff, especially their managers, and he didn’t really want them knowing that he’d always had a bit of a thing for public sex. He couldn’t remember ever telling James about it but he must have… and his boyfriend must have scoped out the area before lying in wait. He might be an impulsive wanker on occasions but he would never have done anything to compromise Q. It made Q feel safe… and more than a little turned on.

Q was distracted from his wool-gathering by a slick finger pressing into his hole. He cursed and braced himself as the finger was quickly followed by another. They began to move, sliding in and out of him, stretching him and making him sweat. He was about to demand more when they were suddenly withdrawn and replaced by James’s cock. James must have done a better job of stretching him than Q thought, as there was barely any burn as he grasped Q’s hips and forced himself in.

“Oh God…” 

Q whined as James pulled his hips back from the wall to lean him over and started to fuck him in earnest, slamming their bodies together until the flesh of Q’s arse was quivering with every stroke. Q staggered as his prostate was hit and he tried to angle away but James must have noticed because he held him fast, exactly where he was. He shivered as the most sensitive part of him was assaulted in the most perfect way and he covered his mouth with his hands as he resisted the urge to scream out on every thrust. His cock, which was being tossed about like a kite in a hurricane, was slapping his belly and thighs. It was ridiculously hard and he felt his balls tighten.

“I’m going to come…” He muttered through his spread fingers. “Gonna come…”

Q might have expected James to start stroking him like he usually did but instead he wrapped his arms around Q’s chest and lifted him up completely off his feet until Q was suspended, impaled on James’s dick. He fought the urge to shriek but the noise still escaped him as more of a garbled groan.

“Gonna come like this, tarty boy? Gonna paint the wall for me?” Q groaned again, deep and guttural and his head fell back onto James’s shoulder. His lover immediately latched on, licking up the side of Q’s neck. “Come for me _now_.” He growled.

James had not once stopped grinding his hips, shifting and rubbing the head of his cock over Q’s prostate and at his command it all became too much. Q sobbed as the tension in his lower belly broke and his cock started to spurt. 

“Oh yes. That’s it, little tart. Just on my dick. Oh God yes. Go on. Take me with you.” 

James set Q’s feet back on the ground the moment he began to come and grabbed his hips again so he could thrust faster. Q staggered and reached out to the wall for support again as he heard James grunt and pull their bodies flush so Q could feel his cock pulsing inside him. They both froze, panting for a moment before James withdrew. Then he was gently pulling Q’s clothing up for him.

“Was that what you wanted?” He asked and Q could hear the smile on his face.

“Exactly. Yes, thank you.” Q laughed, still buzzing from the endorphins released moments before.

James slid his arm around him and kissed the back of his ear.

“Good. Now hurry along home and get cleaned up, in case that boyfriend of yours gets back early.”

Q was about to ask James where he’d parked his car but James had already gone back out into the lane. By the time Q had straightened his clothing and staggered out into the lane after him, his lover had disappeared. Q frowned but then he smiled to himself when he realised it must all be part of the game. He paused for a moment still catching his breath, trying to look a little less well-fucked if he was honest, before headed for the train station once more.

Q arrived home to an empty flat. James must have decided to check in at MI6 before coming back. He didn’t really mind; it gave him a chance to have a long soak in the bath and relax before going to bed.

Sometime later, Q was awoken by James slipping into his bed.

“Hello darling, did you miss me?”

Q smiled sleepily as James started to kiss him awake. He supposed he should have turned down James’s attentions and told him to just sleep after what they’d been up to that evening but they were both naked and James was hard again and it felt so good when he rolled him onto his side and spooned up behind him that Q just couldn’t say no.

He shivered as James began to make love to him again.


	2. The Gym

Despite James’s piss-taking about Q’s extremely svelte frame, once remarking that he’d seen more meat on a butcher’s apron, Q did in fact take care of himself. He ate pretty well (when he remembered), could run 5k in just under 25 minutes, and went to the gym three or four times a week. Just because he didn’t tend to do any of these things while at work was nobody’s fucking business. MI6’s Vauxhall headquarters had an impressively well-equipped gym in the building but it tended to attract the double-ohs and the last thing Q needed was to be chatted up by the likes of Alec Trevelyan while he was trying to train. 

Instead he went five minutes down the riverside to a large public gym and worked out there.

Rush hour, when everyone piled out of work, was always extremely busy so Q always tried to get into the gym mid-afternoon. He was invariably in the office by 6am so it was easy for him to do his hours and then disappear for an hour or two. If he was really busy, he sometimes went back to MI6 for an extra few hours but he didn’t plan to that day.

He’d just finished with the free weights and moved over to the bikes to cool down when he spotted James right over the other side of the room. It was strange, James didn’t usually come to the gym. It wasn’t that Q had forbidden him as such, it was just that James didn’t go to the gym much at all, full stop. He told Q he got enough exercise chasing down the bad guys, although he did sometimes run for pleasure. It was pissing down that day so that must have been why he’d elected to use one of the gym’s treadmills. Q smiled over at him and James did a comical ‘who me?’, glancing around himself before nervously smiling back. Q laughed quietly. James was playing another one of his little games. OK. Q could play too.

He finished his program and then wandered back towards the locker room past James. When he glanced up Q winked at him. That earned him another confused little smile. He carried on to his locker to strip off and grab his towel and shower gel and went into the showers. 

There were ten showers in total, five on each side of a central walkway. They were each divided off by partitions with a full-length shower curtain at the front of each for privacy. They were all empty so Q, feeling a little daring, went into the last one on the right-hand side and left the shower curtain pulled back. He took off his glasses, turned on the water and began to wash himself. A few minutes later he heard a noise behind him and the sound of a shower being turned on. He grinned to himself and started to wash his hair, expecting at any minute to feel his lover’s hands slip around him. When he still hadn’t been joined by the time he’d rinsed out the suds, he turned around.

Q’s eyesight was pretty bad without his glasses but not so bad that he didn’t recognise James standing in the cubical opposite him, staring at him. With one hand he was cupping his balls, with the other he was stroking his cock.

“Need any help with that?” Q asked.

James nodded and Q glanced up towards the door to make sure they were alone before he crossed over to where he was. Without another word he sank to his knees and rested his hands on James’s thigh’s.

“My boyfriend would be very angry if he saw me doing this.” He said huskily, staring up at James. “Sucking a stranger’s cock. I’d get such a spanking.”

James groaned and let go of his balls to bury his fingers in Q’s hair. With the other he touched the head of his cock to Q’s lips.

“Best be quick then.” James growled.

Q opened his mouth and thrilled as James pushed in. He would never get tired of this, seeing the way James’s stomach muscles tensed as he sucked on the head. He was using a different shower gel and it made him taste different but Q didn’t care. He pushed forward and took all of his lover in, relaxing to let the head into his throat. Fuck, he loved it. He closed his eyes as James’s hips bucked but opened them when he felt a finger trail across his cheek.

“Keep your eyes open. Look at me.”

Q did as he was told, squinting up as the spray from the shower hit his face. James groaned as he began to fuck his mouth. He held onto Q’s head, keeping him still but Q knew that he would be allowed to pull back if he wanted to. He didn’t want to though. He wanted to stay like this forever. Risking getting caught, risking exposure as a dirty boy who let strangers fuck his mouth in public showers. His own cock twitched so he grasped it and began to jerk himself off, suddenly desperate to come. James noticed and began to talk.

“Oh yes, that’s it. I want to see you come. Fuck! Your mouth… you’re going to make me come. Do you want it? Do you want my load down your throat?

Q whimpered, his eyes watering as he continued to try to stare up towards James as he kept pumping his hips. Yes, he did want that. He wanted to be a good, dirty boy for James and he wanted to drink him down and he wanted to come for him. He grabbed onto James’s hip, encouraging his movements and stripping his cock faster. Once James was thrusting hard enough, Q reached around behind himself and slid a fingertip into his own arse.

“FUCK!” James cursed and then he was coming. He gripped Q’s hair tightly, forcing himself down Q’s throat. Q moaned and sobbed as he felt James’s cock pulsing, pushing another finger into his arse and shuddering as he reached his own orgasm, coming all over the floor between James’s feet.

Q slumped back onto his knees, chest heaving. He was about to say something but at that moment he heard voices. Not willing to get banned from his favourite gym, Q quickly stood up and placed a quick kiss on James’s lips before jumping back under his own shower. Moments later three men came in to take their showers. He closed the curtain and laughed to himself as he realised how close they been to getting caught. He quickly washed his face and hands before turning off the shower and wrapping himself in his towel.

When he got back to the locker room, James was already gone.


	3. The House

Q managed to leave the gym before the rush hour kicked in properly so his journey home was uneventful. The weather had improved a little, the rain finally stopping by the time he got off the train so he strolled the last 500 yards. He hummed to himself as he let himself in, taking off his coat and shoes before wandering into the kitchen to find James cooking.

“Hi honey, I’m home.” He sang as he walked into the little utility room to drop his bag of gym gear before going over to James.

“Been to the gym, sweetheart?” James asked as he busily chopped vegetables.

“As well you know.” Q grinned as he reached out to take a piece of carrot and pop it into his mouth. He started to chew it as he slipped his hands around James’s waist and rested his head between his shoulders.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James replied.

“Oh, come on. Like you don’t know what a bad boy I’ve been. Sucking a stranger’s cock in the showers…”

“You _what?”_

James’s voice was quiet and he froze, laying the knife down.

Q laughed, confused at James’s reaction. It wasn’t the playful response he’d been expecting.

“The blow job. C’mon. Don’t tell me you don’t remember! Your toes were practically curling.”

James pushed Q’s hands away and turned around. He was frowning.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Q took a step back.

“Us! In the gym! Not two hours ago! You pretending you didn’t know me and then getting me to suck you off in the showers.”

James looked utterly bewildered.

“I honestly have no clue what you’re on about, Tom. What have you done?”

Q started to get annoyed.

“Don’t be prick James. If you want to keep playing these games when we’re out and about, I’m all for it but please don’t gaslight me like this. Next thing, you’ll be telling me you didn’t fuck me around the back of the Double Two club last month!”

James’s face was a picture as a look of realisation and horror came across it. Q hesitated as his anger was surmounted by a dreadful feeling of apprehension.

“The Double Two?” James whispered. “Jesus. _Andrew_.”

“Who?” Q asked.

Instead of replying James took his hand and led him through to the lounge. They sat down and James picked up his phone.

“James?”

“In a minute.” James said as he started to look for something. Once he was happy that he’d found whatever he was looking for he placed it face down on his lap and took Q’s hand.

“Darling. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re what?”

“I haven’t told you much about my personal life… maybe I thought I would once I moved in here but we’ve both been so busy…”

“What is this about?”

With a slump of his shoulders James picked up his phone and activated the screen. He turned it so Q could see.

“Darling, I think you’ve met my brothers.”

Q took James’s phone and gasped. The photo was of three ‘Jameses’. All dressed in pale suits, all wearing yellow-tinted sunglasses.

“It was taken last year for our aunt’s eightieth birthday present. That’s Andrew on the left – he’s four minutes older than me – me in the middle, Maurice in on the right – he’s two minutes younger. It was probably him that you saw at the gym today.”

“Triplets.” Q said, stunned. “Identical. Christ. Please don’t tell me it was one of your brothers…”

“Actually,” James said looking sheepish, “I think it was probably both of them.”

Q stared at him, feeling like he was falling down the rabbit-hole to the land where everything was _fucking nuts_.

“Andrew is a DJ. He does the Thursday night student parties at the Double Two. It was most likely him you saw there. Maurice is a keep fit fanatic so…”

“So it would have been his dick I was sucking at the gym. Dear God.” Q leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. “I need another shower. And to clean my fucking _teeth!”_

He stood up and ran for the stairs. He heard James call his name but he ignored him.

~00Q~

Sometime later Q awoke to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

He’d had another shower, cleaned his teeth about twenty times, gargled half a bottle of mouthwash, and then gone for a lie-down. James had obviously decided to give him some space while he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he’d accidentally had sex with the wrong guy twice.

Wrong _guys._

There was murmuring in the hallway and then footsteps on the stairs. After a quiet knock on the bedroom door, James came in.

“Are you awake, sweetheart?”

Q nodded as James sat on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on his waist.

“Someone’s here to see you. Will you come downstairs for a minute?”

“Someone?”

“My brothers.”

“Oh James,” Q said quietly, turning his face into his pillow. “I’ve been such an idiot.”

“It’s OK.” James kissed the side of his face. “Really it is. Just come downstairs and you’ll see.”

Q shook his head, not believing James at all but he did as he was asked. He’d only put on a pair of black yoga pants to sleep in so James waited while Q put on a t-shirt. Running his finger through his hair, he sighed.

“OK. Let’s do this.”

They went downstairs and into the lounge. Apart from the sofa there were two armchairs and now each one of them had a near-perfect copy of James in it. They both looked up as Q walked in and smiled.

“Tom. These are my brothers, Drew and Mo.”

“Hi.” Q said quietly.

James sat down on the sofa and gestured Q to sit with him. He did so, snuggling in and tucking his feet up under him. James put his arm around him and kissed the side of his face.

“We wanted to all meet you together and to apologise.” Drew said. “I mean, this hasn’t happened to us for years… I… I just didn’t think.”

“Me neither.” Said Mo. “Of course, if Jamie had actually _told_ us that he had a boyfriend…” His words were mild but the implication was there.

“I’m sorry, what?” Q asked, realising what Andrew had said. “Have you done this _before_?”

“More times than you’d imagine.” James said. “I accidentally screwed Mo’s girlfriend when we were nineteen…”

“I only found out when she asked me where I’d got my navel uniform costume from…” Mo interjected, chuckling.

“… and then Drew fucked my boyfriend when he was at uni…” James continued.

“He had a great arse.” Drew said.

“And then there was that girl Drew was seeing. She thought she was seeing triple! Totally blew her mind.” Mo laughed.

“She was rather good at blowing all our minds, as I remember.” Drew said.

“She certainly was good at blowing something.” James added dryly.

They all laughed except for Q who sat up in confusion.

“Hang on a minute! You all fucked the same girl?” He asked, shocked. “All at the same time? Isn’t that, I don’t know, illegal?”

“Not the way we did it.” Mo quipped.

“We’ve never fucked each other,” Drew said, “ _So_ not into that. But we have been known to all fuck the same person at once…”

Q glanced between them, suddenly aware of how warm he was feeling. Three men… three _Jameses_ … all focused on the same person. His cock twitched as he tried to imagine it. He must have fallen silent because he suddenly realised James was chuckling beside him, the vibrations spreading through Q deliciously. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of Q’s neck.

“Can you imagine it, sweetheart? All three of us at once?” James’s whispered words on his skin made him shiver. “Would you like that?”

Q pulled back to look at James, his eyes wide. He wondered if James had originally genuinely intended for his brothers to apologise to Q but now… if he’d felt like he’d fallen down the rabbit hole when he’d first walked into the room, now it felt like he’d dropped several tabs of acid on the way. He glanced over at others. Mo was sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and Drew… fuck… Drew was sitting back watching and readjusting himself through his jeans. Q looked back at James.

“I think I would love that.” Q admitted.

James grinned and moved, slipping his hand in under Q’s knees and pulling him into his lap.

“What do you think sweetheart? Do you think you could handle all three of us?”

Q shrugged and relaxing into James’s embrace. He suddenly felt shy, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He didn’t know, he really didn’t, but he wanted to try it more than anything.

“Yes please.” He whispered.

“You heard him.” James said to his brothers, “The bedroom is upstairs at the end of the landing. Bathroom is en suite if you need to clean up. Condoms and lube in the bedside drawers. Make yourself comfortable and we’ll be up in a minute.” Mo and Drew left but James made no move to join them. Q cuddled in, tucking his face into the crook of James’s neck as James dropped his hand down into Q’s lap to cup him. He started to massage him lightly. 

“Is all of this really OK for you, darling?” James asked.

Q nodded.

“I think so. I mean, you’d have to stay close to me though. I’m yours, not theirs. Don’t let me forget that.”

He looked up and James kissed him, slowly and sweetly, running his fingers though Q’s hair and holding the back of his head. Q’s toes curled as James held him tightly and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Q felt himself stiffen. God, even without James’s hand rhythmically moving over his cock, his kisses alone could elicit that response in him. They were so sweet, so all-consuming. Q moaned; he couldn’t help himself.

“You’re all mine sweetheart.” James murmured against his lips. “I just want to share you for a little while. I want to show you off. I don’t think I tell you often enough but your body is so beautiful. I love you so much.” Q shivered at the thought of being ‘shared’. “Come on then.”

Q allowed James to help him up and then he took his hand and followed him as he led him up to their bedroom. They walked in to find James’s brothers already on the bed. They were both stripped down to their underwear. On left, Q guessed it was Andrew. They were virtually indistinguishable but he could see now that Maurice on the right was slightly more toned. He was the brother that spent his spare time in the gym. The gym where Q had blown him, he thought, his cheeks pinking up again.

James broke his chain of thought by taking off his t-shirt. Physically he and Maurice were pretty much identical apart from the numerous scars James had from his years in the field. Q ran his fingers over them and smiled as James kissed him again before pulling off Q's t-shirt. The shower spray in his eyes… his poor eyesight… it must have been why he hadn’t spotted that they’d been missing on Mo… He was distracted again by James sinking to his knees and placing a soft kiss on his belly.

“Can I show them, baby?

Q nodded, his mouth dry as James hooked his fingers in under the waistband of his trousers and tugged them down. His erection caught on the elastic and then sprang up to hit James under the chin. He laughed quietly, huffing warm breath over his abdomen before licking up its length. Q heard a murmur of approval from the bed but his eyes never left James’s face as he looked up at him. He smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling into dozens of wrinkles as he took him in, sucking gently on the head of his cock. Q almost staggered but James held him steady, his hands steadying his hips. 

It felt heavenly. Q wasn’t sure he would ever tire of James giving him blowjobs. He was just so damn good at it. He didn’t use his hands – he didn’t need to – he was an expert at keeping the suction and friction just perfect with his mouth. He shuddered and shifted, James keeping in line with him, not relenting once. He glanced over at the bed and groaned. Both brothers were now naked… and hard. Andrew was sprawled back, his cock resting up his belly but Mo was watching rapt, sitting up and stroking himself. Q shivered and slipped his hand around the back of James’s head and began to twitch his hips into the welcoming wet heat of his mouth.

“I think it’s time you let us join in…” Mo said cautiously.

James pulled away and kissed Q’s hip.

“Are you ready for that?”

Q nodded, his legs suddenly feeling wobbly and coltish. James stood up and quickly took off his trousers and underwear before climbing onto the bed. Q followed him and waiting for James to settle himself, sitting up against the headboard, before crawling into his arms. James wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. Q chased the taste of his own precome and jumped a little when he felt Drew’s hands on his buttocks. James chuckled as Q’s eye’s widened.

“Oh…”

James smiled and watched Q’s face as Mo pushed his buttocks apart and Q felt the first tentative touch of his tongue on his hole. He groaned loudly as he felt another hand, Drew’s, slip in under him the grip his cock.

“Oh, _oh_!”

James kissed him again and Q went a limp as a rag as he was manhandled, James’s brothers moving him, spreading his legs, exposing him. Mo shifted down the bed and set about licking into him as Drew started to suck on his cock. He shuddered, holding onto James as his head lolled. Jesus. It was too much. He was going to come…

“Slow it down lads. He’s not going to last.” James warned them. “Here, baby. Let me take your mind off it all.” He scooted further up the bed and pressed Q’s face into his lap. Q went willingly, grasping James’s cock and sucking it happily.

He lost track of time. They others spoke quietly around him but it barely registered. He was enjoying the physical sensations too much. The mouth on his cock was wicked, the tongue in his arse had been replaced with fingers, he didn’t know how many, and James’s cock was hot and heavy in his mouth. Eventually he was moved again and the fingers were replaced by Mo’s condom-encased cock. Q cried out as he was penetrated, sucking on James even harder, desperately trying to get more of him into his mouth. He was pulled again into a new position and Mo began to thrust, long strokes filling and emptying Q, brushing over his prostate every time. He slipped his hand in under Q’s thigh and lifted it, allowing Drew even freer access to his cock. 

He whimpered as his balls tightened, suddenly sure he was going to come again. All three brothers slowed their movements and he heard them laughing quietly.

“He’s a proper little slut, isn’t he?” Q heard Mo say. James smoothed his thumb over Q’s cheek.

“He’s my darling.” James said affectionately. “Such a clever boy, taking all three of us at once. I love him so damn much.”

Q whimpered at James’s softly spoken words as it became all too much. He spasmed as he started to come, trying to jerk his hips towards Drew’s mouth. Mo held him steady though, pulling Q’s leg up over his hip and upping the pace of his thrusts. Q shuddered as his peak transformed into a delicious sensitivity. He tried to thrash but he was held steady, his prostate still being pounded. He gasped and then James was coming too, filling his mouth. He swallowed as quickly as he could but come leaked out, dribbling down his cheek as he gasped again as Drew finally stopped sucking him only to start wanking him off. Mo sped up and grunted and Q clung onto James, sucking until James pulled away his own sensitive cock. He curled over him to hold him as Q tried again to thrash again as Mo pounded into him. With a shout he finally came and Q was almost zoned out with the pleasure and intensity of it all as he felt Mo’s cock twitch inside him as he pulsed, shuddering and coming as he filled the condom inside Q. 

He lolled back, panting, and watched as Drew knelt up and started to jerk himself off over Q. He grunted as his come spattered up over Q’s belly. Eventually he sat back and grinned at him.

“Well,” Q eventually croaked, once he’d caught his breath, “I didn’t hate that.”

The brothers laughed as James slid down the bed to take Q in his arms and kiss him again.

“You did wonderfully,” he said, smoothing his hand over Q’s hip, “my sexy minx.”

Q laughed, slightly hysterically in his own opinion, and closed his eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. James kissed his forehead.

“So, brothers dear. Much as this was fun, I need you to fuck off now and get your arses out of our bedroom. There’s beer in the fridge, whiskey in the cabinet and a hotpot in the oven - I assume you’ll stay to dinner after fucking my boyfriend - I suggest you use the second bathroom down the hall to sort yourselves out before you go downstairs and get yourselves a drink. I’ll bring this one downstairs once I’ve cleaned him up.”

He waited until Mo and Drew had collected their clothing and left before James kissed Q softly, rousing him from his doze.

“Hey sleepyhead. Time for a shower.”

Q hummed his agreement and cracked open his eyes as James climbed off the bed before scooping him up to carry him to the bathroom.

“I could walk you know.” Q said, winding his arms up around James’s neck.

“Oh yes,” James agreed. “I’d imagine you could manage to have a shower on your own too.”

“But that’s not going to happen either, is it?” Q queried.

James deposited Q into the shower stall and got in after him.

“Not today, sweetheart. Not today.” Q turned on the faucet and relaxed back into James’s arms. He watched as he picked up the bar of soap and began to rub it over Q’s belly. “I really think we need to come up with a codeword.”

“Oh?” Q looked over his shoulder and was rewarded with a sweet kiss on the side of his mouth. “Why is that?”

“Well,” James said as Q turned around in his arms. “I’ve discovered two very interesting things about you today. One is that my gorgeous man seems to enjoy being fucked in public…”

Q nodded, enjoying the way James’s cock, which was now pressed up against his hip, seemed to be hardening again.

“Fair point. Well made. What’s the other thing?”

“It’s that you really can’t seem to tell the difference between my brother’s cocks and mine…”

Q burst out laughing as James suddenly ducked down to grab Q behind the knees, planting him up against the wall and encouraging him to wrap his thighs around James’s hips.

“Is that so?” Q said fondly, running his fingers up into the back of James’s hair. “Well perhaps you could give me refresher course on what yours feels like?”

~00Q~

By the time they got out of the shower and back downstairs, the hotpot was singed, but none of them really minded.


End file.
